


监守自盗

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 发生在首领办公室的一日日常。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 12





	监守自盗

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

西西里的早晨总带着阳光和雨水的味道，温暖而且清新。年轻的首领站在窗前，伸了一个大大的懒腰，嘴角勾起柔和的微笑。

“碰！”门被撞开。

首领漂亮的脸僵硬了。

“十代目早上好！您今天还是一样风华绝代迷倒万千少男少女！”

褐发青年下意识地挑起一边眉毛：少女就算了，少男是怎么回事？与纠结的表情不符，姣好的唇轻张，吐出的话语熟悉而动人：“早上好，隼人。”他转过身，面对九十度鞠躬的左右手的是完美无缺的大空微笑，“西西里的天空还是一样美。”

人前精明强干的十代首领的左右手一下红透了脸，一不小心说出了心里话：“不！西西里的天空哪里有十代首领美？！”说完意识到自己用语言菲薄了最敬爱的首领，银发青年哀嚎一声又冲出了首领办公室。

“对不起十代目我狱寺隼人去工作了！”

纲吉根本连看都没看一眼，一脸习以为常地坐下来批文件。

如果每天早上遇到这种事他都像狱寺一样红脸的话，纲吉怀疑自己早就失血而亡了。

“话说回来Reborn去哪儿了？”年轻首领突然停下笔，有些不习惯地环顾四周，没有看到他的家庭教师兼门外顾问的身影。

真是不科学。

“呦沢田今天还是一样的极限啊！”

更不科学的是为什么大哥会趴在自己的窗子上？！不是刚刚还没有的吗？大哥你是要学三爷做痴汉吗？！可是我不是艾伦小天使啊喂！！

“早上好，大哥。”表情不能的纲吉表示他还是微笑好了。“怎么今天的晨练项目是攀援吗？”可惜过分轻柔的语气总让人觉得散着一股黑气。

不过这点神经只有一根还又直又粗的笹川表示他完全没有感觉到。“沢田你真是极限的厉害啊！猜中了！男人就是要在清晨极限地向着太阳攀爬啊！Wow！”说完极限地向上冲去，在十分之一秒内离开了纲吉的视线。

纲吉挑了挑眉，也许下次他就可以看到大哥在总部房顶跳钢管舞了？……算了这种事太可怕了。他打了个哆嗦，低头继续看文件。

“感觉不错。蠢纲你偶尔也会有点视觉系的口味嘛！”

啥？年轻首领抬头，果不其然看到一身黑衣的英挺男人就倚在办公桌了另一边。他无比骚包地扭过半个身子，精工的西装牵扯出一条条勾勒身形的褶皱，圆礼帽下的俊逸面庞带着不怀好意的微笑，手上的CZ75绕着手指转了个利落的圈。

青年张口就想问你怎么知道，问句在舌尖转了一圈稳稳落回肚子。他差点忘了他的老师BUG一样的读心技能。低头看文件，青年默念眼不见心不烦。

不容抗拒的力量挑起他的下巴。他被迫抬头，却见他的老师正暧昧地和他贴近，那张性感的薄唇正落在他的鼻尖上方。就在纲吉以为他要吻上来而心慌意乱时，它停住了。贝壳一样张合：“怎么，没有早安吻就闹脾气了？”

“不……”年轻首领想要反驳，可惜羞红的脸实在是没什么说服力。

早安吻是什么东西？！以前有那种东西吗他怎么不知道？！

暧昧的气氛渐渐发酵，清晨爽利的空气突然像是包含水分一样粘重起来。纲吉听到自己的心扑通扑通早已超出了正常频率，而他的老师仍“深情”地望着他，眼里满满是恶趣味的兴致勃勃。

“碰！”首领办公室的门惨遭了今天早上的第二次毒手。

Reborn先一步放开了褐发青年，纲吉还能听到他的脸离去时传来一声失望的“啧”，完全是一副被打扰了什么有趣的事的样子。纲吉抽了抽嘴角，但还是尽职尽责地露出了温柔的笑容。

进来的黑色短发男人扯起一张阳光的笑脸和他对视，眼睛却闪着哔呖叭啦的火光。“呦，阿纲，早上好！嘛嘛好像看到了什么不该看的东西啊。阿纲原来还有早安吻这种孩子气的习惯  
纲吉跟着望过去，只见男人一脸高深莫测的微笑，越发拉低了帽檐。

……喂不要一副就是这样只是我承认了这家伙会不好意思的样子啊！明明没有这回事，Reborn你好歹解释一下啊喂！

山本的脸黑了，可是纲吉的脸更黑。他对着山本露出一个明丽得过分的笑脸：“隼人刚刚才离开，现在在办公室。山本君可以去那里找他。我还有工作，恕、不、奉、陪。”他边说边咬牙切齿地望着Reborn。

大概是觉得气氛不对劲，山本天然笑了一下：“小婴儿有的时候也稍微节制一点，不然阿纲会受不了的哦！”

“碰！”这是首领办公室大门关上的声音。

“嗒！”这是纲吉理智弦绷断的声音。

“咔嚓！”这是他手里的钢笔被生生拗断的声音。

Reborn你绝对是故意的！！

可惜还不待怒火冲天的年轻首领瞪向他的老师，他面前的地板突然发出了一声不堪重负的哀鸣。漫天的木屑像一阵飞旋的美钞，被刮得散落四方让纲吉无比肉痛。一个黑发黑眸的东方男人从容站立，理所应当地仿佛他只是从舞台下方利用升降梯出现在了舞台上，身边的木屑全都是为了他的出场而陪衬的礼花。

“我要咬死那个死凤梨！告诉我，他在哪？！”冷感的声音带着压迫。

偏偏又是一个不能惹的。纲吉内心的小人一边失意体前屈一边掀桌咆哮“为什么找骸是来问我啊云雀学长你是脑子烧坏了吗”，不过在井盛王者面前这不能算反抗的反抗立刻胎死腹中。算了算了至少这次没搞太大破坏，纲吉自暴自弃地闭上眼。

喂喂所以说地上那个大洞真的不是大破坏吗？！

三秒后年轻首领睁开眼，一向温柔澄澈的眸里带上一丝复杂。“好像……”他看了一眼云雀手中的拐子，肯定地下了结论，“就在你手里，云雀学长。”

男人挑眉眯眼，猛地甩了一下右手，将一只拐子重重地砸向了纲吉面前的办公桌，上好的红木桌面从中劈断，一道冰裂的纹路一直延伸到纲吉面前。坚硬的拐子正插在桌子中间。这时一阵荧荧的雾气闪现，拐子幻化成一身皮衣的蓝发男人。他坐在桌子上发出诡异的笑声，凤梨叶子在头顶飘来飘去。“kufufufu，被彭格列发现了？”

云雀毫不犹豫地甩出了手里的另一只拐子。

骸一侧头，长发无风自动。拐子擦过了他的身侧。他带着一脸自我陶醉的微笑望着云雀：“没打中呢，小麻雀。”

云雀兴奋而残忍地一笑，加速几步一个上勾拳招呼上骸的脸。男人惊险地躲过，脸上还是恶意的微笑。却见云雀勾唇，不知从何时回到他手中的单拐抽向骸的肚子。

“当！”三叉戟出现在骸手中，勉力迎上了破风而来的拐子。

仍然坐在办公桌后的纲吉摸了摸脸，完全没在意正是自己把拐子还给了云雀。就当赔我的桌子好了，他愉快地想到，对于大清早能帮忙打个人感到非常的爽。

不过当他抬头看到两人的体术对练已经为彭格列开辟了另一条笔直通向首领办公室的走廊时，他就淡定不能了。一个个被穿孔的房间像是渐次幽深的黑洞，深不可见的怒火渐渐升腾。射击室，训练室，资料室。一个个房间的重见天日标志着那两个人已经快把彭格列总部打个对穿了！

咦怎么大清早就看到一帮神经病在我身边载歌载舞？唔，肯定是今天打开方式错误了……个鬼啊！我的财政啊！

在一旁事不关己高高挂起的门外顾问先生好整以暇地观察着他的学生的一举一动。每当兔子被惹恼的时候，总会做出些出人意料的举动。Reborn表示这可是他每天的保留项目。

一脸青筋的彭格列的年轻首领黑了脸，表情却意外平和下来。他取出抽屉里的卫星电话，第一个拨打的是118114。

“喂你好，请问可以帮我转接沢田家光的手机吗？谢谢。”

“喂，老爸？”年轻首领顿了一下，双手抓住电话眼睛就红了，“别给我扯什么马尔代夫的鬼淡！啊不对记得帮我向妈妈问好……不对我要说的完全不是这件事！我干不下去了！为什么每天早上那会有一帮神经病在我身边载歌载舞啊？你问谁？还能有谁！要不就是刚起床就冲到我的办公室里说些不明所以的话乱放电！要不就是神出鬼没地从我的办公室窗子上爬过说什么攀援晨练！要不就是在不该出现的时候出现在我的办公室里！要不就是把我的地板砸一个大洞突然出现在我面前！还有在我的办公室里打来打去就要把彭格列总部打个对穿！你说他们有没有点身为守护者的意识啊！呜呜呜……我都这么忙了还要为财政担心整天为他们修这个那个的难道我是保姆吗？我不管了反正我干不下去了！老爸你就这么和九代爷爷说好了反正我不干了啦！”

“啪！”纲吉摔了老爸的电话，兀自又抽搭了一会儿，终于觉得爽多了。他拨通了另一个电话：“喂？巴吉尔君？……对没错就是要一张桌子，你怎么知道？……哦，好辛苦你了。”

Reborn看着他的学生神清气爽地拿起了笔继续批文件，十年来第一次怀疑自己的教育方式是不是有问题？不然蠢纲怎么还能做出这么让他有种杀人灭口的冲动的事？

不过，果然是惊喜。Reborn拉低帽檐，突然非常诡秘地微笑。

相信大家都发现了，可爱的纲吉君抱怨了那么多人，就是没提到最让他悚然的Reborn，而且还是完全无意识地。Reborn老师表示，在这一点上，他还是相当成功的。

一个上午异常平和地过去了。当纲吉顺顺当当地批完了全部文件时，他才发现一切顺利得有些不对劲：这是怎么回事？居然没有一个守护者来烦他？居然连Reborn都没来骚扰他？

不对不对他才不是M呢。这样有什么不好的。

纲吉忍不住咧开笑容，却莫名觉得后颈一凉。总有种什么让人不安的事会发生的感觉。

就在这时，纲吉的身后传来破空的风声。巨大的轰鸣仿佛变形金刚再降地球。纲吉为自己不着边际的联想能力缩了缩脑袋，非常凑热闹地站起身走到窗口。宽阔的装饰性草地一派飞沙走石之景，细长的草茎被飓风吹开向一边纷纷倒去。纲吉愣了愣，后知后觉地抬头。

他是不是看到了直升机？

“呦，阿纲！老爸我来拯救你了！”一个一身橙色工装的大叔吊在直升机外，拉着机舱门口的扶杆向年轻首领挥手，上衣外套系在腰间，衣摆在高空潇洒地飘动。他脸上的笑容灿烂得堪比正午的阳光。

纲吉情难自已地挑眉，觉得今天自己的灾难果然还没有过去：这不是他正和妈妈在马尔代夫度蜜月的老爸吗？！

年轻首领坐在会客厅里，镇定地端起咖啡喝了一口，又沉稳地放回原处。深呼吸，他听到脚步声渐近。

门被砸开，一抹橙色闪了进来。伴随而来的喊声差点把他吓得跌到地上。“乖儿子你被怎么了？！别怕老爸就在这儿，有什么豺狼虎豹先过了老爸这一关！”

纲吉眨巴着眼睛和他的老爸深情对望，两个人都不明所以地看着对方，超直感提示他们没接在一条线路上。

一定是打错了嗯。纲吉这样想着就要把脑海中的脑电波电话挂上。

这时Reborn咳了一声，提醒大家不要无视他这个鬼畜攻的存在。“蠢纲，不要发愣。这就是你对待父亲的态度吗？孝悌之道白教你了？”

纲吉瞪眼：你有教过我吗？

Reborn挑眉：没有吗？

纲吉：……

“总之，”年轻首领清了清嗓子，“老爸你先坐，有什么事我们坐下说。”

沢田家光的眼睛倏地亮了，直接坐到了纲吉旁边就抓住了他的手，另一只手伸向儿子的脸就是一掐，眼里居然还闪着泪光！“儿子啊你真是太命苦了！当年是谁穿着粉红蕾丝泡泡裙说长大之后要嫁给爸爸的呀！你怎么能就这么被一群白眼狼盯上抛弃苦等你二十年的爸爸我呢嘤嘤嘤嘤！”

纲吉的眉头一跳。不对他是不是跑错片场了？这里明明是里纲师生场吧怎么一下子转屏到家纲父子场去了？太重口了！“我什么时候穿粉 红 蕾 丝 泡 泡 裙说要嫁给你了？！”

“嘤嘤嘤嘤儿子你忘了大明湖畔的……”说着家光又要向纲吉身上贴。突然，他感到背后一阵凉意，转头就是Reborn灿烂得堪比九代的笑脸，立刻吓得坐直了。

年轻首领终于挣脱了儿控老爸的舒服，转眼就和老爸拉开了三个位置的距离，长长地舒了一  
口气。他又想起没问到的答案，不禁微微皱起眉。“老爸你到底是来干嘛的？”

想起正事的家光眼看又要“嘤嘤嘤”地向儿子身上扑去，但在纲吉的怒视和Reborn的冷笑的双重夹击下还是作罢。他摸了摸鼻梁，终于也一本正经了起来。“不是你叫我来的吗？”

“有吗？”纲吉瞪大了眼，回忆了一遍确定除了抱怨没有别的之后果断摇头，“肯定是你听  
错了。既然没事就快回去吧，不要让妈妈等急了。”

“怎么能说是没事？！”家光拍桌而立怒目圆睁，纲吉印象中从未见老爸发过这么大的火，不由愣住了。“你都要被人拐走了还说没事？！你看看你周围都是些什么人？！除了控制狂（狱寺）就是偷窥狂（大哥），要不就是变态（山本）和暴力分子（云雀和骸），而且这些家伙围着你团团转明显就是有企图，老爸我怎么能坐视不管？！你这么纯洁的孩子怎么能就这么被一帮黑手党玷污！我纯洁可爱的儿子要落入狼手了，这还叫没事？！”

纲吉沉默。他表示吐槽点略多不太能承受。所以都说是黑手党了有这些奇怪的人不是很正常吗？（虽然他没懂具体谁指谁）而且有所企图是怎么回事我怎么都没听说？狼手？谁的狼手？纲吉的视线默默飘向了Reborn。

所以说父上大人的脑补能力是强大的。这一误会就误会到了西伯利亚。

家光见和自家儿子说没用，转身就对上了Reborn。“纲吉好歹也是你的学生，你就是这么照顾他的？Reborn，你什么时候变成这种说话不算话的人了？！”

纲吉扶额：喂喂老爸不要随便迁怒。Reborn貌似也没做错什么，你这样说他说不定会毫不留情地崩了你的。

“对不起，家光。是我失职了。但我想你再给我一次机会，把监护纲吉的全部职责都交给我。我保证这种事不会再发生。”Reborn唇边虽然还是那不可一世的微笑，深邃的黑眸却是难以言说的认真。

喂喂这货真的是Reborn吗？我是不是又穿越到奇怪的片场去了？！难道是R家？纲吉莫名打了个哆嗦。

家光明显也被这阵势吓到了，但他很快恢复了理智。“现在整个彭格列我唯一能相信的就是你了，Reborn。你也不用这么说，我相信以你的实力，一定可以保护纲吉不被那些披着羊皮的狼玷污。我把我的儿子交给你了。”

两人相视一笑，转眼间就将年轻首领卖给了他为祸人间多年的老师。纲吉只觉得有什么地方不对：刚刚那话怎么好像嫁女儿的老爸对女婿说的？他疑惑地看向Reborn，却见对方勾起  
一个意味深长的微笑。

纲吉慢慢瞪大了眼。

擦！！！！这货压根儿是在给老爸下套把我卖给他！老爸你不能这么纯洁！

纲吉飞快地扭头看向家光，却见对方已经一脸“我很放心”的表情站起身。“既然事情已经解决了，那我就回去找奈奈了。儿子，记得听Reborn的话。”

“不，老爸。”你别走你不能把我卖给那个鬼畜啊啊啊啊！

“怎么，突然就不舍得了？我的儿子果然还是粘爸爸的。不过你要学着长大。有什么难过的事就和Reborn说，他会好好教导你的。”

“别，老爸，你别走……”纲吉仍在徒劳地抗争。

“实在想老爸就来找我！当然，一定要征得Reborn的同意哦！”家光留下最后一个灿烂的微笑，毫不犹豫地关上了门。

只听见“砰”的一声，纲吉觉得自己的心也跟着碎了。他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，转头就对上了Reborn灿烂的笑脸，不由得再次咽了一口唾沫。

“我很可怕？”

“……”摇头摇头。

“哦……”Reborn高深莫测地笑着，站起身向纲吉走来。

年轻首领不动声色地后退后退，直到后背碰到了沙发靠背，他知道他已经无路可退了！他再次咽了一口唾沫，对即将到来的危险时间预测不能。

Reborn走到他面前，扣住他的下巴将他的脸抬起，深邃的黑眸对上水润的褐眸，满满是一片温柔的光彩。“你说，”他微微低头靠近了他的学生，语气带着一种莫名的引诱，“你爸爸都把你交给我了，让我保护你不受玷污。我该怎么做？”

“Reborn……你这是监守自盗。”纲吉还在做最后的挣扎。

“你不喜欢？”他的老师的语气一下变成了威胁和……调戏。

纲吉张了张嘴，最后只是懊恼丧气地说道：“……喜欢。”

Reborn紧紧扣住想要低头的青年的下巴，低下身去。

他们唇齿相贴，一瞬间忘记了所有。

Fin.


End file.
